


Step 1 - Tease Him

by Sugarbubbleslove



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbubbleslove/pseuds/Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: She had missed him, more than she realized. He was exhausted, he needed to sleep. Then he knows.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Step 1 - Tease Him

Title: Step One – Tease Him

Characters: Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart

Paring: Cloud/Tifa

Rating: Mature/Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: She had missed him, more than she realized. He was exhausted, he needed to sleep. Then he knows.

Timeline: Chapter 4 of the Remake

Warning: Dry humping, masturbating, fantasying, multi-orgasms, scent, arousal, swear words.

Author's Notes: This…came about during a prayer circle. Praise be to the Cloti Gods and VOA artwork.

Ps – a little head-canon taken from 'Until the Night Ends' – not necessarily to read it, I promise!

Did you Miss Me?

(Tease me Gently)

There was a gentle knock on the door, sounding through to the empty apartment.

"Cloud?" a voice called as she opened the door, peering around with a hopeful expression only for it to fall as she noticed the empty apartment.

Tifa felt her heart tighten as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her and brought up her fist to her chest as she scanned it.

He only had the room for a day at least, not enough time to fill it with things that were his.

Has she pushed him away?

She remembered the look on his face when Barret had asked her to break open the good stuff before handing Cloud his money and telling him to leave, that it was now a private affair.

Her heart hurt and she wished she had stood up to Barret but at the same time, she didn't think Cloud would appreciate if she had done that.

His biting remark to Barret only proved her right.

Tifa sighed as she sat down on his bed, running her fingers over his sheet before she laid down, resting her head on his pillow.

She still couldn't believe that Cloud was back, that he was within reach. After 7 years of not knowing what happened to him, it had been such a shock and relief to discover him at the train station.

Tifa had nearly given up hope on getting any news regarding cloud after the Incident of their hometown that finding him at the train station had felt like a balm to her battered soul.

7 years of waiting for Cloud. 7 years of waiting for news. She had eagerly searched the papers for his name-had done it while living Midgar if she was honest.

7 years.

Tifa turned her face into his pillow as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

His scent lingered on the pillow and she inhaled, a faint smile coming to her lips as she felt herself calm down.

Cloud was back. He was going to stick around, at least for a little while. Tifa swallowed back her fears that he would walk right back out of her life after she had found him.

Tifa closed her eyes and sighed deeply. she needed to stop worrying about Cloud Strife. He could take care of himself. He did prove himself skilled with the sword.

She bit her bottom lip as she thought about how grown up since she last saw him.

Short hair replaced the ponytail- she admitted it, she liked the ponytail when she was younger-but she couldn't deny that he looked hot.

She huffed out an exasperated sigh at the thought.

Who gave Cloud Strife the right to become hot?

His arms looked strong, his face has sharpened and his eyes...

A twinge picked at her heart as she thought about his eyes. They had been a beautiful shade of blue. now, well she had to admit that the Mako did add allure to them, she had heard comments regarding his eyes and squashed down that jealous aspect of her.

It was stupid. She had no right to feel Jealous. But she did.

'Come on Tifa.' She mentally slapped herself. _'Now is not the time for these thoughts.'_

She wondered where Cloud had gone to as she turned her face back into his pillow and sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her thighs as arousal started up at the memory of stealing one of Cloud's shirt not long after he left Nibelheim and wearing it to bed at

night.

Her cheeks flushed as she remembered those wet dreams of Cloud that always left her aching and desperate for his touch.

A mischievous and outrageous idea came to her, making her cheeks heat up as she looked around the room self-consciously.

Could she do this?

_'Why not?'_ Her inner voice asked her. _'It's not like he was here…and it had been so long.'_

Tifa groaned, her thighs rubbing together harder and turning her head toward his pillow once more, all her emotions building up once more.

She couldn't remember the last time she had let herself have a little fun. Her days were filled with bartending, and fighting, and helping out with details for the mission against Shinra, and avoiding her feelings and thoughts.

Then in walked Cloud Strife, 7 years later, looking as hot as he did and she ended up feeling all the things she was trying to hideaway.

All her emotions, and her memories. Looking at Cloud brought forth memories and emotions.

Emotions she hadn't felt in ages.

And here she was, on his bed with his scent surrounding her, sending her back to her teenage days. Her fumbling hands underneath her covers, biting her lower lip so her moans and gasps wouldn't alert anyone.

"Damn it, Cloud," she whispered to herself, her hand going between her legs, rubbing over the shorts.

It wasn't enough and she needed more. She pulled her shorts and pants down to her knees, her fingers between her lips and she gasped, her thumb rubbing along her clit and her hips arched into her fingers.

"Oh god," she whimpered.

_More_ , she needed _more_.

She turned on to her front, grabbing the pillow and placed it between her legs, her nose buried into the soft cotton. His scent overwhelmed her, and she gasped with relief.

"Cloud," She pressed her hips down onto his pillow, rubbing harder. Her fingers clutched the fabric of the pillow. "Oh god, Cloud."

She rubbed her hips in slow circles, sweat breaking out on her forehead as she bit her bottom lip.

She could almost imagine him beneath her, and she sat up, shifting the pillow between her legs so it was bunched up and rubbed.

She pulled up her top and sports bra, cupping her breasts and rubbing her thumbs over her nipples, imagining it was Cloud rubbing at them, teasing her.

The feel the pillow felt so good, too good. The image of Cloud beneath her, naked, hard, willing, staring up at her with those eyes when he called her beautiful sent her over the edge.

"Oh, Cloud!" One hand clutched the headrail, her other hand clutching the pillow beneath her as she shuddered.

Tifa slumped against the pillow, breathing heavily as she tried to calm her rapid heart rate when she felt the heat build back up and gasped.

_Again_ , her body demanded.

Damn it, she had forgotten when it was like to masturbate when it came to Cloud.

Her body always demanded more when it came to Cloud. Her hips started again, sliding over the wetness she had already left, and it sent a shiver up her spine.

The thought of Cloud coming in behind her, to see her riding his pillow with abandon. She bent over, rubbing her clit harder.

God, the idea of him coming up on the bed behind her, kneeling, his hot breath on her neck. His hands on her hips, guiding her hips.

Tifa hummed at the thought. She wondered what he would do he could see her now. Wonder what he would think.

Would those beautiful blue eyes of his darken? Would his hands tighten into tight fists?

Her hips jerked with arousal.

Would he kiss her neck, sweeping her hair to one side and biting down on the juncture of where her neck met her collarbone?

Would he press her forward so her ass would be on display, so he can see how wet she was as she rubbed herself on his pillow, begging for his touch?

Would he touch her, drive her crazy with his touch?

Or would he just watch with that smirk, content to know she was driving herself crazy over him?

She rubbed faster and harder, whimpering as her fingers curled into the pillow, her head tossing back when she felt her orgasm explode.

"Cloud!" she cried out again, her hips flushed against the pillow as she gasped, panting into the cotton but her body wouldn't let her stop. Couldn't let her stop.

It felt so good, to forget everything but pleasure. To remember what it was like to feel something for a change that wasn't anger, or pain, or heartbreak.

It felt good to give herself over to pleasure, to her fantasizes of Cloud, to remember what it was like to feel good.

More, her body begged. It was so good. she had forgotten how good it was to fantasies about Cloud, biting her lower lip to stop her as being heard by anyone.

One more... her body begged. One more.

She rubbed harder against the pillow, gritting her teeth as she panted her.

"Oh please," she begged. "Please Cloud."

He just licked his lips in her mind eye before he took himself in his hand, stroking in time to her rhythm and she cried out.

A sinful smirk crossed his lip, his eyes dark with arousal and her blood felt like it was on fire as she watched him.

"Cloud!" she gasped, slumping against his pillow, and fought to get her breath back and gain control before she curled herself around his pillow.

_Cloud Strife had no right in being hot_ she thought pettily.

Let the Games Begin

(Don't Challenge me)

It had been a long night and Cloud was eager to get to his bed as he slowly climbed the stairs, rolling his shoulders.

He briefly glanced at Tifa's door as he walked by, idly wondering if he should knock before dismissing it. He had stopped by Seventh Heaven earlier to make sure it was indeed closed up for the night and he knew that she barely got enough downtime as it was.

His chest heavy with the thought of not being able to see her for the night, he continued onward until he reached his door and opened it, stepping into the room.

Cloud sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, closing the door behind him before he stopped, a familiar scent filling his nostrils.

He frowned as he looked around, trying to discover where the scent was coming from. It wasn't coming from the sink – he had changed the filters.

He moved in closer, eyeing his bed curiously.

It was still made…but not the way he had left it…He could tell.

His pillow…he eyed it curiously as he moved closer to the bed, the scent getting stronger.

He reached out to touch the pillow, his thumb brushing against the wetness and he felt a niggling at the back of his head.

Why did he have the feeling he knew that smell? It felt thick against his thumb and he could see various wet spots on the pillows, making him frown.

He sat down on his bed, picking up the pillow and bringing it close to his face when there was a knock at the door that made him put the pillow down and turn his head as the door opened.

"Cloud?"

His heart jumped when he heard her voice, instantly feeling calm yet nervous when she poked her around the door and smiled brightly when she saw him sitting there and his heart caught in his mouth.

She grew up to be beautiful since he last saw her.

That was a lie. She had always been beautiful but seeing her, after spending time thinking she had died, she had just become beyond beautiful to him.

"Hey, you were gone a while," she told him as she moved into the room.

Was it just him or did that scent get more pronounced when she walked into his room?

"I went for a walk," he told her, not wanting her to worry and she smiled softly, moving toward the stalls across from him and he glanced at the pillow, swallowing before he looked at her.

"I was worried," she admitted softly. "I..you are going to stick around for a little longer, right?" She asked.

A smile came to his lips as he leaned forward, bowing his head as he looked at his pillow once more. He had a feeling about that pillow and his mouth went dry.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "I made a promise to an old friend of mine that if she was ever in trouble, I'd help her out."

A breathless giggle came from Tifa before she sighed, shaking her head.

"You know, I wasn't thinking of this when I put that promise on you all those years ago," she told him.

He glanced up at her, to see the tiredness on her face. Had she always looked this tired?

"You know," she turned to look at him, "If you ever need to talk, I'm listening."

Tifa gaped and he smelt that scent again and swallowed, his eyes flicking to his pillow once more. She didn't…did she?

"What's with you?" She asked him and he looked at her, confused. "It's like you're losing that hard edge of yours."

Shit. He looked up at her with worry.

"That bad?" he asked, leaning back on his hands and the scent got stronger, making him narrow his eyes as he watched Tifa's eyes make their way down his upper body and linger on his waist.

"No," she licked her bottom lip and smiled at him, "I like it." Shit, did her voice come out husky? Cloud swallowed back the lust that swelled up inside of him. She clapped her hand as she moved forward a little. "Maybe Marlene won't be so scared of you next time."

Her tone was teasing but he felt ice down his spine and a small amount of guilt well up inside of him.

He had scared her.

"Cloud," he looked up at him to see that soft look in her eyes. "I'm glad you're back, Cloud. Really glad," she gave him a bright smile, linking her fingers behind her back.

He watched as her eyes slid over to his pillows and a faint blush heated her cheeks before she met his eyes once more.

"Goodnight," she told him and walked toward the door, opening it and stepping out into the cool air.

"Goodnight," he whispered, watching her go.

The smell gently faded as she left his room and he narrowed his eyes, looking at his pillow once more before he spotted something shiny.

He slid his hand under the pillow, lifting it to his face and inhaled deeply, smelling the scent that was undeniably Tifa and it dawned on him just what she had done to his pillow.

He stiffened and groaned when he felt his erection jerk at the thought of her fucking herself on his pillow. It was stronger in some spots, indicating she had come more than once and he fell back onto his bed, pulling the pillow away from his face and looked at it with disbelief.

"Oh fuck," he hissed, his fingers brushing over the obvious evidence.

Tifa smiled from where she rested her back against the door outside his room before she made her way to her room.

Yeah, she was glad he came back to her.

The End

Will there be a sequel? Who knows? Not me, that's for sure. So, I will leave this little story here and figure out what I want to do next.


End file.
